King Frindiren Storm-Seer
The ruler of the realm of Westhaven, Frindiren Storm-Seer is the most recent to take the throne of that ancient kingdom. As the head of House Thurimer and heir to a timeless ancient legacy of strong and independent rule, his reign has nonetheless signalled a time of great change for Westhaven - shown by the launching of An Cogadh Ceart and the pact of assistance with Ostia. Early Life As the eldest son of King Iosamh 'ic Caraladd, Frindiren was groomed from an early age for the challenges of kingship and for the capacity to wield it effectively. His mother, the late Mairi Bheag Nic Dhomhnaill, hailed from the wooded glens of House Ruadhfhuil's lands, and as a result he was fostered with his grandfather, Sir Ailein Mòr of Dunriamhach. While there, he recieved tutorage at arms and grew fond of the wilds of that country, where game was plentyful and the troubles few. The young prince became an avid hunter, a hobby he has retained till today, and at the age of fourteen he left Dunriamhach and returned to the capital of Dunorimund. Yet his time there was short lived, as to the south House Redcarrick became embroiled in repeated border conflicts and troubles relating to banditry. Riding to battle for the first time, the young heir to the throne's life was saved by Sir Galaen, heir to Redcarrick and the future King's champion. This youthful friendship, forged in combat, was to prove invaluable to Westhaven's fortunes in the years which followed. Ascension to the Throne By the age of seventeen, the young Frindiren had proved his worth in combat and at his study, continuing to recieve scholarly education on Westhaven's history when not on campaign from one of the finest minds to have blessed the kingdom, the sage Gruffyd Somerled. Yet the relative stability of the realm was soon to be shaken by the sudden bout of illness which took his father life over the winter. Foul play was immediately suspected, with most of the blame being apportioned to the nephew of Iosamh 'ic Caraladd, Taragos Óg - a noted sellsword who had garnered a reputation for dabbling in unorthodox magicks. Returning from abroad with a hardened band of mercenaries, Taragos crossed the border after spring's first thaw and claiming the throne to be his by right, and slandering Frindiren as a bastard. As soon as news of this spread, the young Prince, now King, rushed to meet his cousin before civil war proper ensued, and upon the fields outside Dunriamhach the two rivals met. Frindiren, eager to avoid full-scale war challenged Taragos to solve their dispute before the Gods in the old manner - single combat to the death. It is said by witnesses that the pair fought for three hours to no avail, before Frindiren finally triumphed, killing his cousin yet winning the kingdom at the age of eighteen. Reign His cousin's betrayal now quelled, Frindiren was swiftly crowned upon the High Hall in Dunorimund with the blessing of all the Great Houses. As a young king, he has thus enjoyed the pleasures of his power as well as can be expected, while revelling in the chance to make Westhaven as great as she could be. His kingsname, Storm-Seer, was given to him in the traditional manner after the festivities at the High Hall, when the sages and druids of the Triùireachd divinated to the Gods and in the smokes of the fires riddles were put to the young King. Such were the answers he spoke and the scenes he saw in the fires - undisclosed to any outside the Old Barrow - that he was named Storm-Seer, the hope of the sages being that he would heed the warnings of the Three. Category:Important Figures